battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Wars Battlefront Galactic Compendium
Welcome, galactic traveler! In your journeys throughout Star Wars Battlefront, you will visit many exotic locations with a diverse array of climates, environments, indigenous species, and not-to-be-missed sights and attractions. This will serve as your guide so you can tell the difference between a Twi'lek and a Zabrak, know the best spots for a leisurely speeder cruise or to enjoy a Tatooni Junko while watching a dual sunset, and help you avoid ending up in a "wretched hive of scum and villainy" or accidentally becoming a hanging fixture in a wampa cave! Jakku Craving some time to be alone with your thoughts? Jakku is the place for you! This desert world in the Outer Rim systems may be isolated, but by no means does that mean there is nothing to do. Take a trip to the north to witness the thrilling Wheel Races, or visit Tuanul and Cratertown to interact with the (relatively few) locals, and taste the local specialty Knockback Nectar. Tour the desert lands on the back of a luggabeast, and visit one of several mining operations dotting the planet. Don't stray too far from civilization, though, as the planet's serenity and isolation does come at a small price: Jakku has traditionally been a haunt of thieves, outlaws, and scavengers. Hoth Located on the fringe of the Ivax Nebula in the Anoat sector of the Greater Javin, this sixth planet in the Hoth system is a winter wonderland year-round, with temperatures at the equator rarely exceeding -32℃, and sometimes dropping to as low as -60℃. Enjoy snow activities such as skiing in the light of the blue-white sun on this planet covered entirely in a frozen ocean. Ride a tauntaun through the frozen plains and visit Hanging Valley, the Moorsh Moraine, and the Rakata Monument. Just be careful if you decide to tour Wampa Valley, as it bears its namesake with very good reason. Hoth has a rare beauty at night, with consistent meteor showers and the light of the 3 moons playing upon the frozen surface. Be sure not to stay out too long, as temperatures quickly drop to dangerous levels. It is best to duck inside one of the many series of caves and tunnels under the surface and settle down with a nice warm blue milk. Otherwise, you may need to take drastic survival measures and find out firsthand just how much worse a tauntaun smells on the inside than the outside. Tatooine If the mere idea of Hoth gives you the shivers, perhaps the desert heat of Tatooine is right for you. Located in the Arkanis sector in the Outer Rim Territories, Tatooine has much to offer, if you know where to look. Take a ride on the back of a dewback and visit natural splendors such as the Dune Sea, Beggar's Canyon, Mushroom Mesa, and the Great Pit of Carkoon—nesting place to an actual sarlacc. Just make sure you wear eye protection, since the dual suns of Tatooine result in days that are extremely arid and bright—especially during double noon. If crowds and nightlife are more your thing, you can get to know the locals and other visitors from the far reaches of the galaxy with a visit to the infamous Mos Eisley Cantina. Don't forget to pick up a memento of your trip from one of the junk dealers of Mos Espa, or the Jawa scavengers from a nearby sandcrawler. While it may literally cost you your right arm to get on the guest list for a Hutt Clan palace, the memories you create and interesting people you meet will be well worth it. Sullust Located along the scenic Rimma Trade Route, the lava fields of Sullust are great if you’re looking for a more adventurous getaway in the Outer Rim. With the native Sullustans there to greet you, you’re never too far from the rest of the galaxy as these skilled pilots and navigators can take you wherever you want to go. SoroSuub Corporation can also sell you all the tech you need for your next journey across the cosmos. Just make sure you stay in their underground caves—you wouldn't want to breathe in the planet's toxic atmosphere or get caught in an electrical storm! But just because something is underground doesn't mean it doesn’t have its own wonders. Sullust is filled with multi-colored rocks and other minerals beneath the surface, and the Sullustans themselves maintain gardens throughout their world. If it's excitement you’re looking for, though, don't forget to ride the LavaRide. This thrill ride from LavaRide Enterprises puts you into a transparent, heat-resistant bubble before dropping you right into a volcano! You can ride along the lava rivers and even bet on the games, where riders in bubbles knock an empty bubble between goals for a chance to win at this breathtaking event. Sullust may be a little more on the dangerous side, but the excitement never ends. Endor Magic is real, and you can find it on the Forest Moon of Endor. Sure, you may need to watch out for the Witch-Queen of Endor every once in awhile, but the real magic is the world’s scenic beauty. Whether it's the great forests or the sprawling mountains, the winding rivers that flow across the Sanctuary Moon, or the giant gas planet hanging in the sky, you’re never far from the wonders that this Outer Rim moon has to offer. One of Endor's greatest features is just how many native species live there. From the Yuzzums to the Teeks, or the amphibious, cave-dwelling Gorphs, every sentient species you meet offers something unique. Perhaps the most famous are the Ewoks. They may look cuddly and cute, but when push comes to shove this species packs a punch. Head on over to Bright Tree Village, one of the homes of the Ewoks, if you want to hear more about the mystical side of Endor. It's more primitive than a lot of the galaxy, but you'll soon be part of the tribe. ---- Now that you are familiar with some of your destinations, here are some descriptions of the many interesting species you will meet in your travels throughout the galaxy. Humans Humans, taxonomically referred to as Homo sapiens, are the galaxy's most numerous sentient species with millions of major and minor colonies across the stars, so it is practically guaranteed that you will encounter them more than any other species during your travels. Though their home planet and origin has been lost to history, they are believed to have originated on the galactic capital of Coruscant. Humans engage in a variety of pursuits, with countless mercenaries, smugglers, merchants, soldiers, and assassins—even the occasional rare Jedi—amongst their ranks. Humans are known for their flexibility and adaptability both physiologically, mentally, and in terms of society, with the ability to transform and adapt very quickly in response to a wide array of conditions. it is for this reason that no two humans are alike, and you will meet countless unique and interesting human locals as you travel from planet to planet. Twi'lek Twi'leks are a humanoid species originating from the planet Ryloth. They are known for their distinct colorful skin, which varies in pigment from individual to individual, and their signature lekku, or "brain tails," a pair of shapely prehensile tentacles that grew from the base of their skulls, and are used for communication and cognitive functions. In fact, while Twi'leks speak a variety of alien languages; they may communicate in complete secrecy right in front of visitors using their versatile lekku. Female Twi'leks are renowned throughout the galaxy for their beauty and grace, but the species also has a proud and honorable warrior tradition, developing some of the most advanced fighters in the universe. Despite their knowledge of the ways of war, the Twi'lek are a friendly and generous people. When meeting a Twi'lek for the first time, don't be surprised if you are greeted with a gift, or are invited to a party, where you will be treated to entertainment consisting of their traditional dances, and a feast consisting of cultivated molds, fungi, and rycrit meat. Sullustan Sullustans, also known as Bomewrights, are a species of Near-Humans from Sullust. They are easily distinguishable for their almond-shaped black eyes, facial jowls called dewflaps and large, round ears. These traits are the result of having evolved in the underground of Sullust due to its harsh surface conditions. The wide earlobes provide excellent hearing and a sense of directional sound, and their large eyes provide exceptional low-light and night vision. In fact, Sullustans can see up to 20 meters in the dark, and can effectively read and see normally with little to no light. Perhaps these adaptations, coupled with their inquisitive nature and eagerness to travel and explore, are the reasons they are renowned throughout the galaxy as skilled pilots and navigators. Expect to see many Sullastans throughout your travels, as they are common sights at any spaceport. Though this diminutive species may be lacking in stature—their height ranges from 1 to 1.8 meters—they more than make up for this with their outgoing, friendly and pragmatic dispositions. They are often practical jokers, so if one ever challenges you to a drinking contest, beware: it is notoriously difficult to get a Sullustan drunk, and unlike you they never get hangovers. Zabrak The Zabrak are a Near-Human species native to Iridonia, a planet located in the Mid Rim. The easiest way to spot a Zabrak is from the vestigial horns that crown the heads of both males and females, and their distinct facial tattoos, which they receive as part of their rite of passage, and symbolize many things, including family lineage, place of birth, or even a design that reflected their individual personalities. The Zabrak may seem a bit intense upon first meeting them. Perhaps as the result of their home planet's inhospitable terrain and fierce predatory life, they are a species known for having a fierce sense of self-determination and an equally dominant need for independence. Some might even say they are single-minded. This single-mindedness has often served them well, and their determination and fierce sense of self-assuredness has resulted in Zabraks believing they can accomplish nearly anything, and proving skeptics wrong by repeatedly doing so—as any Zabrak will happily tell you. It isn’t advised to second-guess or cast aspersions on a Zabrak or their people. If you do, you may find yourself up against a skilled Iridonian warrior, known to be among the best hand-to-hand fighters in the galaxy. They are required at a young age to learn a unique, physical style of martial arts, and also happen to be extremely resistant to physical pain. Quarren The Quarren are one of several aquatic sentient species from the planet—a planet you may know by the name Mon Cala or Mon Calamari, the namesake of another sentient species hailing from the planet. Quarren are aquatic humanoids with squid-like heads, and are easy to identify by the prehensile tentacles on their faces and small mouths with two fang-like teeth and a long, thin tongue sticking out in between. Since Quarren need to keep their skin moist in order to stay alive, it is a safe bet you can find them near a source of water. Then again, you may not find them at all, as Quarren are extremely isolationist—some might say xenophobic—especially to Humans, whom they regard to be very crude beings. In fact, they regard the human language (Galactic Basic) to be so cumbersome, they instead stick to their native language more often than not, so you may want to learn a bit of Quarrenese just to cover the basics. Conclusion Hopefully this guide has served to inform and prepare you for your travels during Star Wars Battlefront. Good luck, and May the Force Be With You—Always. Category:Essential pages